


Take Care and Never Doubt

by phiremangston



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiremangston/pseuds/phiremangston





	Take Care and Never Doubt

Garcia peered out from over the top of her cards.

"Have you got any…twos?" She asked, smugly.

"No." The barest hint of a smile escaped Hotch's lips. "Fives?"

"Drat." Penelope pursed her lips. Hotch chuckled and took another drink from his glass of wine. Penelope's hand went to her chest as she feigned shock. "Did I really just get our ever-so-stoic Batman to laugh? Me?"

"You should feel honored," Hotch quipped.

"Oh, I do, sir."

"No 'sir's when we're playing Go Fish, Penelope. It's…"

"Totally wrong, got it. More wine will help with that. You?"

Hotch raised his glass expectantly.


End file.
